Mitsui's Past
by QuistisTrepe-SeiferAlmasy
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Mitsui never had a girlfriend? What's the real reason behind why he quitted playing basketball and become a gangster? The fic tells about what happened to Mitsui. Please read and review!!


RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh! That was the bell! I was startled and I almost fell off my seat. Damn! I slept in class! But oh what the hell. Its just for this time. The Inter- high game is about to begin and I am excited to play because since I was in first year, I always wanted our team to be able to play in the Inter-high.  
  
But of course, since I stopped playing basketball for two years, my stamina had become low. Everyone knows the reason why I quitted playing basketball two years ago. Yeah right. it was my injury.. That was it. What they don't know is that there is another reason behind it. There's a deeper reason why I lost my liking for the sport.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
"Never give up. or the game is already over". The sentence kept echoing in my mind. It was a very crucial situation. The fate of our basketball team rested on my hands. The last shot I'm about to make will decide who the winning team is. The outcome of the game depended on me and on how I handle the ball.  
  
After I released the ball, I closed my fists and prayed to God that the ball will enter the ring. And, after seconds that seemed like forever, I scored a goal and the time was up. I couldn't believe it at first. Our team won. I made my team win! That was a nice feeling. defeating the strongest junior high team in the prefecture was the highest honour that we can get. We won! I won MVP!  
  
"Arigatou Anzai-sensei" I told the fat man. He is Anzai-sensei, the coach of Shohoku High School Basketball team. He told me to never give up or the game is already over. He motivated me to do what I had to do.  
  
"Hohohohohoho" was his reply.  
  
'Arigatou Anzai-sensei' I repeated in my mind.  
  
"Congratulations Hisashi!" she said as she hugged me. She was my girlfriend and her name is Marie. She's from the United States but she is half- Japanese. She is not that tall, height of 5'2, with short, brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Thanks Marie" I replied as I hugged her back. Surely, the saying 'behind every man's success is a woman' is true. She was behind my success. She was my inspiration. She was the one who made me join the basketball team. I joined the Takeishi basketball team because I knew that she was interested in the sport basketball and I wanted to impress her. I just want to be close to her. to be her man. and I did not fail. She was obviously happy for me. But I'm more happy.  
  
"So Hisashi, where do you plan to study in High School?" Marie asked as she held my hand.  
  
"I'm planning to enrol in Shohoku High" I replied.  
  
"Of all schools, why do you choose Shohoku? I heard you got an offer to study in Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan High. They're very good schools and their basketball team plays well."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Besides, Shohoku team is weak" she said as she let go of my hand which she was holding a while ago.  
  
"I know. That's why I wanna join the Shohoku team. to make it stronger. Besides, it's the perfect way to show my gratitude to Anzai-sensei." I said and smiled at her.  
  
"Alright whatever" she said. I know she was irritated because I did not want to do what she wanted me to do. She's a spoiled bitch. I admit that. But I don't know why I put up with her.  
  
"I'm planning to enrol in Shoyo." she told me  
  
'Like I care' I thought.  
  
After the enrolment, I had a spot in the Shohoku basketball team. They would be morons if they did not accept 'the MVP'.  
  
My basketball career in Shohoku was very nice. The feeling was overwhelming. They respect me and they look up to me as their model. For once I felt like I was the ace player of a team and I feel great about that. What I did not know is that my basketball career is only going to end in a very sad way.  
  
I was having difficulty surpassing Akagi (who is my guard). When I forced myself to get through, I twisted my ankle and fell and landed on my knee. I had an injury. And this injury ruined my entire career and my dream fro the team to be the number one in Japan was ruined. it was shattered into tiny pieces. All because of one single mistake.  
  
"How are you now Hisashi? Does it still hurt?" Marie asked when she visited me to the hospital.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine now. You don't have to visit me you know. I think its just a waste of time that you visit me considering the fact that you are very busy in your studies in Shoyo high" I told her. I didn't know why all of a sudden I became ill-tempered. Maybe its just that my knee hurts, and I don't have any time to listen to her bitch out to me.  
  
"I know Hisashi. But I have to tell you something" she said. Oh I think I already know the answer. I think she's gonna break up with me.  
  
"What is it" I asked, pretending to be innocent  
  
"I'm dumping you now! You have no use anymore. I loved you because you are one of the greatest player in the prefecture but now look at you! You have an injury and you can't play basketball! You're useless Mitsui!" she said.  
  
"I know that already you bitch!" I told her angrily.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"I called you BITCH! If you don't understand it, I'll spell it out for you! B-I-T-C-H!" I shouted.  
  
"How dare you!" she said. And then she stormed out of my hospital room.  
  
'Yeah, she dumped me! No big deal!' I told myself. What she said was true. I'm a useless loser now. But now I understand that one year being with her has been a complete lie. Every word out of her mouth is a lie!  
  
Marie had been the reason why I quitted basketball and became a gangster. She was the only reason and my inspiration to play. But now she's gone. And playing basketball is now meaningless to me.  
  
I had been like that for two years. But now, I'm back in the basketball team and I quitted being a gangster. There's already a reason for me to play basketball now. This time, I'm not playing for Marie or any other woman anymore. This time, I'm playing for me.  
  
Marie was my first girlfriend and probably the last. I just wish she is happy like I am now. There is one thing that I can proudly say. I can find women that are better than her but I guarantee that she can never find another man who will love her the way I used to (considering the fact that she is a spoiled bitch).  
  
All of my basketball friends have girlfriends. Well, except in the case of Rukawa. They all wanted me to have one because they think that my life is not complete without a girlfriend. To tell you honestly, I don't need a girlfriend. Perhaps I'm just afraid that the second woman I find will do the same thing that Marie did to me. But I think that I should not generalize all women. Not all of them are like Marie. There are still much better than her.  
  
  
  
"Micchyboy! Were gonna be late now!" a girl called. She's Ryu Mitamoku. She's one of my best friends. Actually, everyone thinks that she's a tomboy because of the way she dresses if she's not in uniform. But I am the only one that has been able to see through her cover. Behind the tomboy-looking person is a very adorable girl. Ryu is an adorable girl. Not to mention, a kind, sweet, and caring person.  
  
Hey, why all of a sudden I'm thinking about Ryu?! Maybe all of a sudden I'm attracted to her. Oh good. This may be a very good start about something that is more than just friendship for us.  
  
**************owari************* 


End file.
